


Binded by the Light

by ActOfVortex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, f!talon, top!lux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActOfVortex/pseuds/ActOfVortex
Summary: Talon has always hated stuffy formal political events, and this one is no different. However, when a young woman catches her eye, she ends up in deep, deep trouble.orTalon is gay and panicking.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. A Light Touch

Talon never particularly cared for politics. General du Couteau had spoken to her about an event happening this evening and her attendance to it, but she had tuned out most of the finer details. Something about strengthening Noxian ties to Demacia. Something about Katarina. Something about a noble house. What mattered to her wasn’t the dinner, or party, or whatever, but who she’d have to kill when they inevitably screwed it up. The general had stopped speaking, so she assumed he had been waiting for a response from her. She cursed herself for not paying better attention to his words.

“So, who do you want me to kill, then, sir?” She asked.

General du Couteau sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen when I’m speaking, Talon. There won’t be any killing. I need you to be at the dinner tonight and present yourself as my daughter. Which, I’d remind you, you are. No need to call me sir.”

Talon furrowed her brow and nodded. A strange assignment, but she wasn’t going to deny an order from the general himself. “Of course. Any further instruction?”

“No,” he said, waving a hand and shaking his head. She had clearly disappointed him, and she’d need to do well to keep from doing so again.

She nodded to him and turned, heading toward the stairs that led up to where her room was. She’d prepare herself for anything – she wasn’t sure what kind of threat they’d face at this dinner and she cursed herself again for not paying better attention. A dinner with a Demacian noble house, she knew that much. She’d have to keep her weapons discreet. She strapped blades to herself the best she could manage and dressed casually: A simple, purple shirt, dark slacks, and a dark purple cloak, as usual. She spent considerable time polishing and cleaning the blades she’d be using, and eventually a knife came soaring into the room, grazing over her shoulder. It stuck in the wall and Talon sighed at it.

“Time for dinner, I’d suppose?”

Katarina glared at her from the doorway. “Get down here before I kick your ass and drag you.”

Talon looked down at the daggers that littered her work desk. She wouldn’t be able to have as many as she had wanted, probably only a dozen or so, but she’d make it work.

As she followed down the stairs toward the front door behind Katarina, she could see the general looking up at both of them. He was dressed more formally than either of his daughters, but he didn’t make any comment on it. She supposed that if he took issue with either of their attire, he’d arrange a meeting after the dinner. They turned their attention to the doors as one of the house’s servants opened it for their guests. Talon had met nobles, even Demacian nobles, but very few ever met her. These four seemed about right for what she’d seen, and the largest of them was easily recognizable. She knew then that she definitely should have listened more carefully to the general, and spent more time researching the family they’d be meeting. Garen Crownguard, captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, was standing in the foyer to her home, and she felt woefully underprepared. Her eyes watched him for only a moment, as someone else caught her eye. A young woman, a bit shorter than her, with shining blonde hair and a smile to match it. She almost seemed to sparkle, like someone had bottled the sun and unleashed its light in the room. Her attention was ripped from the woman as the man in the middle spoke up. 

“I am Pieter Crownguard, this is my wife Augatha, my son Garen, and my daughter Luxanna.” He went through the introductions rather fast, in Talon’s opinion, but she supposed that it was more a formality than really necessary to him. This was someone who was used to being known, not needing an introduction. She already hated him.

“Very nice to meet you, Pieter. I’m General Marcus du Couteau, Hand of Noxus. These are my daughters, Katarina and Talon.” He smiled as he spoke, small but present. Talon’s heart did a little flip at being introduced as the general’s daughter, even though she knew he would be doing as much. “Dinner should be ready soon. Let us move to the dining hall.”

Marcus led them down the corridor that led to the dining hall, and soon they were seated at the table, awaiting the kitchen staff to bring the meal. Talon looked up from her empty plate and into the deep blue eyes of the young woman sitting across from her. She hadn’t meant to stare, but there was something mesmerizing about her. She thought she was imagining it before, but the woman, Luxanna, seemed to literally glow. Luxanna caught her gaze and gave her a small smile, furrowing her brow and tilting her head a bit. Caught red handed, Talon averted her gaze and returned to staring at the empty plate. Some conversation had been going on closer to the head of the table, but that wasn’t her concern right now. She’d feel out the mood of the conversation and strike if things went sour. That’s what she was there for. What the general expected of her. She didn’t have time to be making eyes at some Demacian.

Dinner arrived before Talon got the opportunity to steal another glance. She didn’t know the name of the strange dish that was placed down, but she was suddenly glad they were doing this here, with their wait staff. No need to worry about these people trying to poison the general or Katarina.

“We don’t get much opportunity to sample Demacian cuisine here in Noxus. I felt it a good opportunity to have something whipped up that would be familiar to you,” the general said to the head of the Demacian family. Pieter, right. Remember their names. She might have to hunt them down later and knowing their names would make it easier.

She tuned out of the conversation again, focusing on the food that was placed in front of her. It wasn’t awful, but she found it to be a bit under seasoned. Maybe that’s just how food was in Demacia. Bland. She snorted to herself. How fitting.

“What’re you laughing about?” Luxanna whispered to her across the table.

Talon hadn’t forgotten about the woman, per se, but her focus had been drawn elsewhere. She jumped a bit and reached for a dagger on instinct, only to find the leather strap empty. It should have held one of the weapons she had left unprepared on her desk.

She blinked and whispered back, “Nothing.”

Luxanna tapped her chin and narrowed her eyes, leaning herself against the arm of the chair. Her smile seemed to get wider, a feat that Talon assumed would be impossible. Talon decided that she was better off staring at her half empty plate and trying to finish dinner than playing some mental game with the other woman. There was something sharp in Luxanna’s eyes, something enjoying the idea of a challenge. That’s clearly what she was seeing Talon as. She tried to keep picking at her food, but felt a quick, soft kick impact her shin. She looked up across the table, irritation starting to simmer, and saw Luxanna make a hand motion like she was playing charades. She signaled pulling down a hood, and Talon got the picture. She’d been wearing her hood since the guests had arrived, and Luxanna wanted to see the rest of her face. Talon didn’t much like the idea, but she knew just by looking at her that she wasn’t going to back down. She pulled down her hood and leaned slightly into the table, allowing Luxanna a better look at her face. She seemed to study Talon for a few moments before that smile broke out on her face again, and a little giggle escaped her. Talon wasn’t sure what was funny, and her laughter was high and grating, but her giddiness brought a slight smile to Talon’s face regardless. There was a cough from down the table, and she caught the general’s eyes. She had expected irritation but instead found warmth and amusement in his face. He was clearly enjoying something. That would bode well for the conversation to come, she supposed, and deciphering that exact reason for his mirth would have to come later.

Pieter spoke up, “It seems as though everyone has finished dinner. Why don’t you two girls go and enjoy yourselves? We’re going to talk business here and you seem to be enjoying each other’s company.”

The request seemed reasonable enough to Talon, and she was sure she didn’t want to stick around for political talk anyway. She glanced back at the general and got a nod of agreement, with that same twinkle of amusement and a little smile. She stood up and nodded, turning her attention to Luxanna once again. She had clearly taken her father’s words less kindly, as the smile that had graced her face was dimmed but still present. She stood regardless, shot a look to Talon, and walked from the room. Talon hurried after, knowing she was intended to lead the other girl.

She caught up quickly, and when they were out of earshot of the dining room, Luxanna put her head in her hands and let out a soft groan.

“Are you alright, Luxanna?” Talon asked.

Lux looked up at her from her slightly hunched position, righted herself, and nodded. “Fine. And, uh Lux. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Lux,” Talon said, “I can do that.”

“Do you have somewhere I could lay down? Dinners like that always take the energy right out of me.”

Talon knew what she meant. She was feeling drained herself. Even just being in the room, soaking in the mood of the conversation, she had slowly grown tired of the droning on about noble houses and complications in some trade route across the continent. She lifted a hand and waved Lux to follow, leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Lux sighed loudly and flopped face down into the bed, not making a passing glance at the scenery around her. Talon now realized, perhaps too late, that her room was covered in blades and weapons and that perhaps she shouldn’t have revealed this much to a Demacian noble.

“Does this sort of thing happen a lot around here?” Lux asked, her voice muffled from the pillow she refused to get off of.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. It’s the first dinner like this I’ve had to go to.” She laid down on the other side of the bed, resting her head on one of the other pillows. She hissed out an addendum, “Hopefully the last one, too.”

“Our parents hope to make this a regular occurrence, I believe. Sometimes here, sometimes back in Demacia.” Lux didn’t sound too pleased but was clearly trying her best not to speak poorly of her family.

Talon let out a groan and flipped to place her face in the pillow as well. Just imagining having to travel and stay in Demacia to go to more of these dinners made her whole body tense up. She felt a pressure on her back, and suddenly small circles were being rubbed into her shoulder blades, surprising but not unwelcome. She turned to see Lux, now out of the pillow, propped on one elbow and using the other hand to rub Talon’s back.

“Is this alright?” Lux whispered, stopping her motions but not removing her hand.

Talon let out a little squeak, earning her a chorus of giggles from the other girl, and nodded. She had tried to speak but her vocal cords failed her. The realization of what was happening dawned on her: Lux was lying in bed with her, whispering to her and touching her very gently. She let out another squeak and placed her head back on the pillow. Lux continued her previous movements, letting her hands roam down to caress talon from her shoulders to her lower back. It felt like her nerves had come alight, blazing and burning but gently soothed as the hands found new places to touch. She couldn’t help herself, letting out a squeaky moan as the other woman pushed down harder into her back. 

She heard another giggle from above her and felt lux whisper close to her ear. “You’re enjoying this a bit too much, don’t you think?”

Her breath was warm and soft, and it felt like she was being caressed again. If she could bury her face further into the pillow she would.

“I can stop if you want, if it’s too much.” Lux whispered again, gently removing her hands from Talon’s back.

Talon quickly shook her head. The absence of Lux’s hands wasn’t something she expected to hurt, but it felt like she suddenly ached all over. Another giggle, and Lux placed her hands back where they had been, and Talon sighed in relief. Lux reached around Talon’s neck to unclasp her cloak, and Talon allowed it. Her hand twitched a bit, but she held herself back, knowing that she was losing a number of her weapons with it. Lux placed the cloak over one of the bedside tables, leaving her position next to Talon for just a moment. Talon took the opportunity to gaze at her again, taken by the fair glow the other woman seemed to have around her.

“Why does that happen?” Talon asked. Her words left her a bit breathier than she intended, something escaping her lips she hadn’t expected. “Why are you glowing?”

Lux froze with one knee on the bed, her hand on the headboard. She stole a quick glance at Talon and then back down at her own hand. She waited a moment before responding.

“How do Noxians feel about magic?” She asked.

“Depends on the person, but generally it’s considered a useful tool. Mages are strong in their own right.” Talon thought the question odd but remembered that the girl was from Demacia. She connected the dots quickly enough.

A look of recognition must have passed over Talon’s face because Lux didn’t elaborate or answer the questions, instead opting to sigh and lay down next to Talon. Talon wrapped her arms around Lux, not knowing everything but having enough pieces to feel sorry for her. Talon rubbed her hands over Lux’s back, and she let out a single huff of laughter. Lux grazed against something and met Talon’s eyes.

“How many knives are you hiding?” She poked at the spot where Talon knew one was stashed away.

“Ah, well.” Talon scratched the back of her head and counted on her fingers. She glanced over to the table, counting the knives that lay there. “Less than I planned on? Maybe a dozen. A few more than that.”

Lux laughed then, placing her head against the crook of Talon’s neck. “I need you to take them off if we’re going to cuddle. I don’t wanna get stabbed.”

Talon nodded and backed away. She stood from the bed and took a pace away, turning back to take a look at Lux. It was a reasonable request but one that gave her some pause. First, removing her weapons when a potential enemy was laying in her bed seemed like a bad idea, but they would be close enough that it would be difficult to pull one out if she needed it anyway. Second, unstrapping her blades would mean needing to strip herself, here, in front of Lux. She could run to the bathroom down the hall, she supposed, but she wasn’t sure she wanted this woman alone in her room.

“I would, uh, have to…” Talon trailed off and pointed down at her clothing.

Lux smiled and the lids of her eyes slid down. She rested her head on her hand and turned to relax across both pillows. “Do it then.”

Talon’s face burned, and she was sure she was red from head to toe. “You want me to just. Strip. Here. And you wanna… watch?”

Lux leaned further toward Talon. Her smile stretched into a mocking smirk. “Are you offering?”

Talon stood shock still, mouth agape, hand around the hem of her shirt and barely beginning to process what had been said to her. Lux shook her head, her face melting into more giggles. She stood from the bed and walked slowly over to where Talon still stood.

“Do you need help with that?” She pressed close to Talon and lightly grabbed her hands.

Talon nodded, mouth still agape, and Lux started to lift. Talon’s shirt came free and suddenly she was standing there, still in shock, wearing nothing on top but a bra and many leather straps, most holding blades but some still empty. Lux started pulling the blades out, gently placing them on the table where the other knives still lay scattered. When she had finished, she pulled at one of the leather straps and hummed to herself, licking her lips and meeting Talon’s eyes for only a moment.

“Should I put my shirt back on?” Talon asked, her voice quivering.

Lux considered this for a moment, looking over Talon’s torso, and shook her head. She then went lower, undoing the buttons that held Talon’s pants up, and made quick work to pull them to the ground. The two knives that were stored at her thighs were removed, and Talon was now completely unarmed and standing in only her underwear. Lux came back up, pulled on one of the straps, and placed a gentle kiss on Talon’s lips. Talon made no moves as she did, and after, blinked and attempted speaking.

“I… you…” Talon motioned dumbly toward her lips, and then pointed at Lux. The words wouldn’t come out and every time she tried to move her body seemed to freeze itself in a new position.

Lux gave her a small smile. “Should I not have?”

“Yes. No.” Talon shook her head as the words came to her, shocked out of her system as Lux reached up to touch her cheek. “Which one lets it happen more?”

Lux launched into a fit of laughter at her words, having to lean into Talon’s shoulder to support herself. As she recovered, she came back up to place another kiss on Talon’s lips and start to pull her over to the bed. Talon was only slightly more prepared this time, able to reciprocate the very end of the kiss and happy to be pulled along in the promise of more. The returned to the position they had been in before, Talon wrapping Lux gently in her arms. She could feel Lux gently pull at different straps, up her arm from her wrist up to her shoulder, before landing on the clasp at the back of her bra.

“Don’t you feel like this is a little unfair?” Talon spoke, muffled and smothered in gold.

Lux pulled back to look into Talon’s eyes, rolled her own, and slowly stripped herself of her shirt and pants, doing her best not to leave their embrace.

“There, happy?”

Talon was once again left completely shellshocked, unable to form words as she watched Lux wriggle back into position. Lux placed another kiss to Talon’s lips and smiled.

The lay there for minutes, enjoying each other’s company and leaving gentle kisses across each other’s faces, necks, and shoulders. Talon pulled back a bit and grazed her fingers gently across Lux’s cheek.

“You said something about this being a regular occurrence?” Talon asked, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

Lux laughed and nodded, licking her lips, and pulled on the leather straps once again to bring Talon closer. “I certainly hope so.”

When Katarina arrived to bring them back to the foyer to say goodbyes, Talon had had the good sense to be fully clothed long before they were summoned. They walked back to the exit to the house, and the Crownguards gave their goodbyes. Talon didn’t hear much of it but knew that negotiations had clearly gone well. She was still staring at Lux, at how she seemed to glow a little brighter now, receiving a long look and a little smirk as she turned to leave the house.

Talon released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding as General du Couteau patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, seeing that same knowing look from dinner, and furrowed her brow.

“Is something wrong, sir?” She asked.

He shook his head and let out a small sigh. He didn’t seem upset, and he even let out a laugh as he looked her in the eyes again.

“You did a good job today, Talon. I hope you and Luxanna had fun.”

Talon’s thoughts churned over the words. Clarity reached her and she shot a horrified glance up to his eyes.

“I didn’t- we didn’t do anything, sir. Just some conversations, I promise.” Talon swallowed and stared at the floor, hoping that he would let up in his statements, say nothing more and allow her to leave.

She heard Katarina run up the stairs, probably silently dismissed by the general, and she lifted her eyes back to his.

“It’s like I said. You did a good job.” He gave her another quick pat on the shoulder. “And again, stop with the ‘sir’ business. I’m your father. Address me as such.”

“Am I dismissed, then, father?” She said.

“You are.”

She hurried up the stairs, face flush for not the first time that night, and quickly pushed the door shut. She slid down the back of the door to sit on the floor, gazing over the room. All she could think about was the next meeting they’d have with the Crownguard family, and the things Lux promised to do to her when they had more time.

“I am so fucked,” she whispered.


	2. Burning Passion

It had been two weeks since Talon had last seen Lux, and a full month since the first dinner at the du Couteau manor. She hadn’t been able to get the other woman out of her head for even a moment. The thoughts followed Talon around from dawn to dusk, the very sun itself seeming to exist only as a reminder of the warm light Lux radiated. Talon saw her only in passing at various meetings and parties of the Noxian high class. At these meetings, Talon was in her normal role as her father’s shadow, ensuring that no one would pose any threat to their family, and so had no time to try to speak with Lux. The other woman probably hadn’t even noticed her sticking to the shadows. Now, however, her father had informed her that the Crownguard family would be coming to tonight’s dinner. They were leaving for home the next morning, and the general wanted to put the last pieces in place for what he was planning. That’s how Talon found herself knocking on her sister’s door, hoping she wouldn’t be laughed out of the room or worse.

Cassiopeia opened the door with a stern, blank expression. When she looked up and saw Talon, she pulled back in shock.

“Good morning, Cassiopeia. I was hoping I could speak with you about something.” Talon’s speech was fast and mumbled, and she found herself shifting her eyes down each side of the hall and taking a step toward the door.

Cassiopeia backed up from the entrance and nodded. “Yeah, come in.”

Cass turned into the room and lifted herself up to coil her snake half onto her bed. She gestured toward a chair that sat at her vanity and Talon rushed into the room behind her, ensuring the door closed with a gentle click.

“So, to what do I owe the visit?” Cassiopeia cupper her cheek in her hand, leaning on an elbow.

Cass was doing nothing to hide her amusement, seeming to enjoy the discomfort Talon radiated in their unusual situation. Unfortunately, that meant that things were progressing as Talon had expected, and she would have to be careful about how she phrased her request.

“I have some need of your particular expertise.” Talon wringed one hand with the other, pulling on her wrist and doing her best to avoid her sister’s gaze. “I know you used to dress up for the general’s formal events, and I want to make sure I do right by him.”

She glanced up far enough to see Cassiopeia’s smile grow and for her to lean forward further. Keep your eyes away, she reminded herself, and maybe she won’t see through you.

“So,” Cass drawled, “you want me to give you a makeover. And just for one of father’s dinners. No one special you want to dress up for?”

Talon’s eyes shot up from staring into the floor and locked with Cassiopeia’s. Cass had definitely seen through her. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself cut off by her sister.

“You’re just such an awful liar, Tal.” She sighed, the smile she wore morphing into a look of suspicion with only a hint of the previous amusement. “I’ll help, but I want more out of you.”

Talon once again opened her mouth to argue, but Cassiopeia was out of the room and into one of her closets before a word could come out. She stood to follow, but Cass was already back with a pile of clothes in one hand and a large plastic box in the other. It looked like a tacklebox that one of the fishermen at the docks would carry around.

“Ok,” she said, “I’ll do your makeup first, and then you can try some of these dresses on.”

She set the box on the vanity, and Talon decided it was best to sit back down. As the box opened, Talon could see that it was full of rows and rows of makeup in a variety of vivid colors.

Talon didn’t move, closing her eyes and allowing Cassiopeia to dust her face with a variety of brushes. Neither said a word, and after what felt like hours, she was informed that Cassiopeia had finished. Looking in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She didn’t have the words to describe what Cass had done, but her lips were now a dark purple, almost black, and her eyes shone under a lilac rainbow. Her eyelashes were longer, and her features seemed more defined. She knew Cassiopeia had some magic, but she assumed it was all snake themed. Talon turned to Cass, wanting to ask how she had accomplished this, but was cut off before she could speak once again.

“Yes, I’m amazing,” Cass said, “and you’re welcome for that. Now, while I figure out which of these dresses you’re wearing, you’re going to tell me everything.”

Cassiopeia turned around to the bed and started sifting through that clothes she had brought out. Talon supposed she didn’t have much of a choice.

“The daughter of the Crownguards, Lux. She’s…” Talon found herself floundering, searching for words to describe something that needed to be experienced. “She’s bright. I look at her and she’s so bright it hurts. And she’s soft and sweet and gentle, and I would do anything to experience seeing her for the first time all over again.”

“Well, if she has you of all people waxing poetic like this, then I’m sure she’s worth it.” Cassiopeia slithered over and handed her one of the dresses. “Put this on. It should fit you. There’s a pair of flats in the closet that should match. Not like I need them anymore anyway.”

Talon walked into the closet that Cass had entered before, shut the door, and changed into the dress. It was soft and smooth, and both smelled like and was the color of lilac. It came down just above her knees, and while a bit snug, was comfortable enough to get through the dinner. Throwing the matching purple flats on, she reentered the room and held herself still while Cassiopeia inspected her.

Cass made a full circle around Talon before coming to stop in front of her again. She tapped a finger to her chin and tilted her head.

“I would’ve liked to do more, but we’re out of time. Next time come to me in the morning instead of an hour before dinner. Hopefully, your girlfriend likes it.”

Talon wanted to argue, but Cass was right about there being very little time. The Crownguards would be there soon, and she needed to be downstairs and ready for dinner.

She called thanks back to Cassiopeia as she walked quickly out of the room, down the hall, and toward the front door. Katarina and the general were already there, awaiting their guests, and she walked down to stand by them, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She could feel her father’s hand touch her shoulder, and hear Katarina let out a soft “what the fuck,” but didn’t manage to glance at them before the doors opened in front of her. The general started conversation with the heads of the other family, but Talon didn’t process the words being said. Lux was there, as beautiful as ever, returning Talon’s stare and throwing her the brightest smile she’d ever seen.

There was some amusement in her eyes, some question that lingered, but all Lux said as they walked just behind their families toward the dinner table was, “Somebody dressed up. Wonder why.”

Throughout dinner, Talon did her best not to seem too distracted by the woman sitting across from her. A difficult task, as she was, of course, very distracted. She would be taking a bite of her dinner, a Noxian dish this time, something with a bit more kick to it, and trying to listen to her father’s words, and would feel something brush up against her bare leg. This happened a few times, Lux reaching across where no one could see to rub a stockinged foot up and down, lighting something in Talon’s stomach that she couldn’t quite place. When she would look up, Lux would be sitting perfectly straight, smiling and nodding along to their fathers’ conversation. But Talon could see the horns beneath Lux’s shining halo.

The dinner lasted too long and the brief physical contact with Lux didn’t last long enough. Eventually they were dismissed from the table and left the room together, elbows locked together as Lux pulled her forward. Once they were out of earshot, Lux leaned over and whispered in Talon’s ear.

“Sorry about that. Couldn’t help myself.” The glowing woman smiled and rubbed the back of her hand up and down Talon’s waist. “You just looked so cute.”

Talon coughed and sputtered at the intimacy of the touch but managed to gain control of herself after clearing her throat. “Right, of course. Yes. Ah, maybe a bit more privacy before we…”

She gestured with her free hand into the air, trying to point toward her room but only kind of managing to swirl her hand around above her head.

Lux laughed at the motion and led faster, pulling them up the stairs and through the door before Talon could manage to catch her breath. Suddenly she was slammed against the door and Lux was pressing herself to Talon’s lips, hot and desperate and pulling at her dress.

Lux pulled back, allowing Talon to slump from her position and realize exactly where she had ended up. She was pressed against the door, yes, but somehow, she was now about an inch off the floor, legs straddling one of Lux’s and having to balance herself on the other woman’s shoulders. No, she wasn’t just straddling Lux. She had been actively grinding into her leg the entire time they were kissing. The realization hit her all at once, and all at once she was stuttering an apology while her face burned a bright crimson.

Lux sighed and kissed Talon again, stopping her regrets as they spilled never ending from her mouth.

“I’m the one who picked you up, silly.” Lux hauled Talon further up her leg, forcing her to hold tighter to keep balance. She whispered her next statement. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want you to have fun with it. Besides, I think I teased you enough at dinner that you deserve to get off a bit.”

Talon tried to avert her eyes in embarrassment, but found her vision drowned out by Lux. She seemed small when she wasn’t completely engulfing her, and when her light wasn’t close enough to make anything else seem insignificant. When she made no move to speak, Lux leaned away, allowing Talon’s feet to touch back to the ground.

“I can let go if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” Talon managed to reply, pulling Lux’s shoulders, and bringing their faces a breath away from each other. “Please. It was just sudden. Please don’t stop.”

Lux ran a hand through Talon’s hair, down her shoulder to her hand, and pulled her toward the bed. In a whirlwind of movement and light, Talon found herself laying with her back to the bed, Lux above her. The other woman had a soft, kind smile, more subdued than what radiated from her before.

“So,” Lux said, “you did all this just for me?”

Talon nodded.

“That’s so adorable.” Lux smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Talon’s cheek.

“I got some help,” Talon admitted.

“Well, whoever helped you did an excellent job.” Lux kissed down further, leaving a trail from Talon’s mouth down her neck to her collarbone. “I had to keep myself from bending you over the dining room table all night.”

Talon allowed her hands to roam up from the bed over Lux’s legs, resting them on her hips. As she did, Lux pulled Talon’s hands away, pulling her wrists and placing then crossed above her head.

“I think you deserve a reward, being so cute just for me.” Lux held both of Talon’s wrists with one hand and let the other trail down to play with the straps of Talon’s dress. “You’d let me do that for you, wouldn’t you Tally?”

Talon’s response came out as a whisper. “Yes.”

A bright light shone above Talon’s head, but her eyes stayed locked on Lux’s. Then, the hand that had held her in place was removed, replaced by a dull warmth that pulsed every so often.

“I used a little magic,” Lux said, “I hope you don’t mind. It’ll come undone if you struggle hard enough, don’t worry.”

Lux’s hands, now both free, drifted down to press and rub against the fabric that covered Talon’s breasts. She hummed and pressed further, running little circles that bunched the fabric against itself. Talon writhed and let out little squeaks, stifling the moan that had started to build in her throat. Lux kissed a line from Talon’s collarbone to her chin, giving light sucks and nibbles to the exposed flesh as she travelled upwards.

Lux pulled herself up fully and left a little kiss on Talon’s lips. Her hands never stopped their ministrations. “I suppose I should hurry up, hm? We don’t have much time together.”

Talon didn’t manage to get any words out, continuing to make little squeaks as Lux moved her hands lower. Lux pushed up Talon’s skirt, slow and gentle, making it pool around her waist and expose the black panties she wore underneath.

All Talon could see was the top of Lux’s head dip down under the skirt and between her thighs. She could feel far more. Lux was rubbing her thumbs gently underneath Talon’s panties, making shapes in her hip while kissing and biting on the soft flesh of Talon’s inner thighs. Together, this caused an intense heat to gather in Talon’s core, warm and sharp, prompting her to rut hard into Lux’s hands.

Lux pulled her head up and smiled up at Talon.

“Keep still or I’ll have to tie you down further, sweety.”

“Please,” Talon said, “please stop teasing me.”

Lux pulled on Talon’s panties enough to make them slide down only an inch and hummed as she returned her mouth to Talon’s thighs.

“I’ll have to get you a gag next time, I think.” Lux didn’t bother to pick her head up this time. “You’re far too talkative right now.”

Talon felt Lux place a gentle kiss to her lower lips and she let out a breathy moan in response. She could feel the other woman’s giggles warm against her. Talon decided not to say anything, not to complain about the continued teasing.

She felt her panties slip most of the way off and lifted her legs to help Lux pull them away fully. She heard them drop somewhere on the floor behind Lux and watched as she dipped her head back into her dress.

Lux’s tongue poked at her entrance. She explored slowly, holding Talon’s legs up a bit with her shoulders. Talon did her best not to wiggle too much or allow her hands to break the light bonds that held them or let out a moan that was loud enough to be heard down the hall. It was beyond difficult, as every time she felt like she would be able to control herself Lux found some new part of her that had never been touched before, searching deeper and deeper with her tongue until nearly every inch of her felt like it had been bathed in Lux’s bright light.

Lux seemed to write poetry inside Talon, losing its meaning as it shot shivers up Talon’s spine. Talon tried to find a hold on something, scraping uselessly at her headboard and finding herself completely in Lux’s mercy.

Lux removed her tongue and Talon felt a whine rise in her throat. It was cut off as Lux pressed a thumb onto Talon’s clitoris, rolling it enough to stoke the flame inside Talon just a bit brighter. Lux allowed two fingers to enter Talon, curling them while continuing to roll her thumb.

Talon glanced down to see Lux lick the edges of her smug smirk and wink. She was leaning her head on Talon’s knee, not even paying attention to the turmoil she was causing.

“You’re so mean,” Talon managed to whine.

Lux narrowed her eyes and placed a kiss on Talon’s thigh.

“Far, far too talkative.” She added a third finger inside Talon and reached deeper, going farther in than her tongue had managed, while pressing ever harder with her thumb.

Talon clenched her thighs the best she could, Lux’s tight grip fighting to keep her legs open, and moaned so loud she might have been screaming. Her vision started to go white at the edges. She could feel herself pull tight against Lux’s fingers, but every other sensation seemed to drain from her body. Eventually, the feeling faded, and she watched Lux pull up from her spot between her legs and place a kiss on her cheek.

“Did you have fun?” Lux waved a hand and the warm light binding dissipated from Talon’s wrists.

“Yes.” Talon had more words to share but couldn’t manage them, waves of exhaustion shooting through her from bottom to top.

“I’m sorry I had to go so fast,” Lux whispered, “I’ll make sure to draw it out for you next time. Let you cum more times than you can count. It’ll be so, so fun.”

Talon closed her eyes and pulled Lux closer. Her words were low and quiet. “I hope so.”

The women lay together, holding one another gently, for a few moments, silent. Talon grabbed Lux’s hip with one hand and pushed herself back.

“I could—"

“There’s no need, sweety. Next time,” Lux said.

Lux placed a gentle kiss on Talon’s lips and leaned to press their foreheads together. Talon let her eyes close, leaning into Lux’s warm light.

When she awoke, Lux was gone, and the sun had completely disappeared from the sky. Her room was dark, but she could see the little note left on her bed side table.

All it said on it was ‘See you in Demacia.’ A little heart was drawn in the corner.

Talon dropped back onto her bed and placed the note to her heart. She let out a deep heavy sigh and decided that she needed to clean herself off.

She grabbed a set of pajamas and ran to the bathroom and took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Even in the dim light, she could see that her makeup was smeared and runny and the bottom of her dress was crumbled and damp. She rubbed the makeup off with a towel, splashing water over herself and lamenting that she hadn’t gotten any instructions from Cass on how to remove the stuff. She got herself as clean as she could, avoiding looking in the mirror for too long, threw her clothes on, and walked down the hall to her father’s office.

The general was always in his office at this hour, finishing whatever paperwork had piled up while he was busy during the day. She wasn’t sure when he managed to get sleep, if at all. She knocked once on the door and waited for him to call her in.

As she had predicted, he was sitting behind his desk, rifling through a massive stack of papers, and placing them in various folders and drawers.

“Is there something you needed, Talon?” The general didn’t look up from his work as he spoke. She was interrupting important business and she knew it, but this was important.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, and I’m sorry I missed our guests’ departure.” Talon tried to keep herself upright, head forward and looking to the general’s eyes.

“Luxanna told us that you had fallen asleep, and that she didn’t want to disturb you by waking you up. No harm done. Anything else?” The general shuffled a number of papers as he spoke, writing small notes in the margins of one as he grabbed another.

“You’ll be travelling to Demacia to see the Crownguards, yes?”

“Yes, in a few weeks or so. We have a number of people in Demacia that have concerns about the coming treaties, and I have to be there myself.” The general finally glanced up from his work. She saw a little smile encroach on his lips. “You’ll be coming with me, don’t worry. I have plans in place that I’ll need you for.”

Talon’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Of course, general— ah, father. That was all I had to ask of you.”

“Well, then, you are dismissed,” the general said, “but Talon?”

She had begun to turn and stopped herself at his words. She turned her head back to look at him.

“You might want to see Cassiopeia about covering that up.” He gestured with his hand toward his neck, and Talon’s hand shot up over the place he was referring to. “I’m glad you and Luxanna are having fun but we don’t want rumors going around.”

Talon ran from the office, not waiting to be dismissed a second time. Suddenly she was in her room, trying to get a view of her neck in one of her arm-blades. There, covering one side, was a line of circular purple bruises that burned at the touch.

A reminder, she supposed, of the woman she had grown to care so much for. A glaring, obvious, public reminder. Talon felt her face heat, covered it with her hands, and sank into her bed.

A tidal wave of thoughts crashed over Talon all at once. First, everything she had done with Lux had really happened. It wasn’t some daydream she had while waiting around in the shadows at some formal event. Second, the general had a suspicion of what they had been doing before, but now he had proof of it. The fact that he had seen Lux’s very obvious marks simultaneously terrified her and excited her. It was as if Lux was proclaiming ‘Yeah, she’s mine, what of it?’ to the world. Not the most strategically intelligent proclamation in the world, but one that Talon couldn’t keep from drumming against her heart. Third, and perhaps most important, the general had said that she would be with him in Demacia to help him with plans he had in place. She hadn’t thought much about it up to this point, but she assumed Lux wouldn’t much like it if Talon went traipsing around Demacia slaughtering the general’s many enemies.

Talon pulled a pillow over her face and groaned. She’d figure out the political stuff when it was assigned to her. For now, she needed to rest the ache she felt down her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sort of decided that I wanna take this in a sort of Talon-character-study-ish direction, exploring her interactions with a variety of characters (with a lot of her getting fucked by Lux). I just can't resist developing character's interactions with the people close to them.
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this chapter! It was an absolute pain to write but I hope you all enjoy it.


	3. Just Gals Being Pals

“I hate this.”

Katarina was sitting on the opposite side of the carriage from Talon, arms and legs crossed and her signature angry scowl adorning her face as she stared into the Demacian countryside.

Talon sighed. She would tell her to stop complaining, but she knew it would be better to let Katarina vent her frustrations here and now rather than when they arrived at the city.

“And you, fucking going along with whatever father dearest says, just accepting all this without a word, come on.” Katarina leaned forward, eyes trying to catch Talon’s.

“I always do as the general asks. This shouldn’t be surprising to you.”

Katarina scoffed and shot a hand up to clasp Talon’s shoulder. Being whipped around, face forced forward, Talon reared a hand back to one of the blades concealed under her cloak. Before she knew what she was doing, the blade was on her sister’s neck, hand around her wrist and their faces barely inches away from each other.

Katarina brought her free hand up to pat Talon’s cheek and let out a small laugh. “There she is. Been wondering where my fuckin’ sister went.”

Talon pulled away, careful not to nick anything as she did, and returned to her seat. She decided it was better not to try to reason with her sister’s barbs. Kat was always trying to get to her, trying to goad her into a fight.

“It probably wouldn’t be smart to show up covered in each other’s blood,” Talon said.

Looking up, she could see Katarina now doubled over in laughter.

“This is exactly what I meant. Who the fuck are you?” She asked between cackles. “I can’t believe that Talon du Couteau would give even the slightest shit about getting blood on her.”

Talon caught herself, almost giving into her sister’s jabs again. This time, she made no move to talk, and allowed her eyes to wander to the gentle rise and fall of the hills outside. Katarina seemed to calm as well, pulling herself to the same horizon.

In the wake of the silence, Katarina sighed. “Do you even know why we’re out here?” Talon swiveled her head forward and opened her mouth, but Kat interrupted with a hand wave. “Don’t bother, I know the answer: ‘Wah, I’m Talon, I hate politics and all I care about is killing people and fucking my hot Demacian girlfriend.’”

The woman in question made a noise of protest but was once again cut off by a wave of her sister’s hand. “Sorry, ‘getting fucked by my hot Demacian girlfriend.’ Wouldn’t want to forget that you’re the biggest fucking bottom anyone’s ever met. Oh, and you haven’t killed anyone in weeks anyway, so I guess that’s all you have—”

“What’s your point?” Talon screamed, standing as much as she could in the small space afforded to them in the carriage.

Katarina responded by standing and inching close, her voice quiet. “The general is planning something, and neither of us know what it is. He left home a week before we did with no explanation. If he’s just here to finalize the treaty, why have us come along at all? It doesn’t make you even the least bit suspicious?”

Hearing Kat refer to their father as ‘the general’ rather than ‘dad’ or ‘father’ jolted Talon’s system. This was the most serious she had ever seen Katarina, and as conspiratorial as she sounded, there was some validity to her concerns. The general had been acting strange, spending more and more time in his office, and sending the sisters on less and less missions.

Talon sat back into the bench and leaned her head back. “I suppose I am, but regardless of how we feel, I don’t think it’s smart to question him. I’m sure there’s a reason he’s made the choices he has.”

“Fine, whatever. I’ll figure this out without you.” The redhead sat back and made herself comfortable. “But if you speak a word of this, I’ll kill you.”

Talon composed herself and glanced out the window. She decided that she’d keep an arm’s length from whatever nonsense Katarina got herself into, but that she would stay close enough to make sure Kat didn’t get killed. Her mind churned over her sister’s words, shuffling through potential scenarios where the general might need to keep information from them. The first time she tried to make a connection to the Crownguards, her mind wandered to Lux and the soft, kind touches of the woman she cares so much for. She had vivid daydreams of magic shackles and whispered promises tickling the edges of her skin.

Katarina clapped her hands hard in Talon’s face. “Runeterra to dumbass, is my sister still in there? Gods you’ve been so fucking spacey lately. We’re here.”

Talon looked out into the horizon, expecting the same rolling hills, and instead finding the massive manors of Demacia’s nobility spread out before them. “When did we get here?”

“You were out of it for a good two, maybe 3 hours.” A dagger spun on Katarina’s finger as she spoke, her eyes distant and uninterested. At the very least, she had seemed to calm from her earlier irritation. “This should be the place. Come on, let’s go perform for father.”

Talon followed her sister from the carriage, greeted at the foot of a grand, shining white manor house by their father and a cavalcade of servants dressed in Demacian blues and golds. General du Couteau nodded to each of the women and waved for the servants to grab their bags from the carriage.

“Glad to see you’re both here in once piece. I was a bit worried that sending you together without supervision would result in me having one less daughter.” The general laughed a bit at his own remark, shaking his head before turning and smiling at Katarina. “You’ll be staying in a room in the guest hall. I’ll lead you there.” He turned to Talon next and continued, “You’ve had different arrangements made for you I believe.”

As he finished his sentence, the doors to the house flung open to reveal Lux, a bright smile on her face and adorned in strange partial plate mail covering a skin-tight dark blue body suit with gold ruffles sticking out at the edges of it. It was far flung from the simple blouses, slacks, and dresses she had worn in Noxus, but she seemed almost at home in the ensemble.

The general swept his arm up toward her, throwing Talon a smirk, and said, “Well, right on time.”

At the general’s words, Lux leaped forward off the stoop, grabbed Talon’s elbow, and whisked her up and into the house. Talon had no time to process her surroundings and suddenly found herself pulled down a number of long halls and up a flight of stairs all streaking by in the same glistening white. She managed to get her bearings, pull herself upright, and stop Lux from pulling her any further. She did not, however, manage to keep her balance, and sent both of them falling into each other’s arms and on then to the floor.

Lux picked herself up, brushed a strand of hair from her face, and shot Talon a wide, excited smile. She launched herself into Talon, wrapping her arms fully around the other woman. Her words came as a whisper, gentle and slow, “Nice to see you.”

Talon took a moment to breathe, slid her hands onto Lux’s back, and pulled in as well. “Nice to see you too.” She pushed away after a moment, letting her hands fall to her sides. “Any reason you suddenly decided to kidnap me?”

While the words were still leaving them, Talon’s lips were covered and consumed, her body going limp under the touch and only being held by the grip of the woman kissing her.

“That’s why,” Lux said. “I was going to have you one way or another and I thought it would be smarter not to jump you out in public.”

Talon laughed and nodded. The method hadn’t been subtle, but it was certainly effective in getting them away quickly. “The general said I had ‘different arrangements,’ I assume you had something to do with that?”

Lux nodded and pulled Talon up and forward again. “You’ll be staying at the end of the hall here.”

As Talon entered the room, the first thing she took in were the monumental number of books that seemed to cover every surface and stack up in every corner. A pile of them surrounded a few that were open, haphazardly covered with loose paper on a desk. Despite seeming to be full of reading material, the room presented itself as relatively empty, with only a single wardrobe, the aforementioned desk, two chairs, and a large, four poster bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t really have time to clean up. I was…” Lux trailed off and glanced toward the desk, letting out a small huff. “It was just some light reading. I’m usually out in High Silvermere, so I was taking advantage of the libraries here.”

Talon walked toward the desk, casting a short glance at the scribbled notes and variety of books that lay discarded there. “I thought you were taking me to my room, not yours.”

She felt a tickle on her ear as Lux laid her head beside it and wrapped her in a hug from behind. “My room, your room. Same room, really.”

Talon’s hands came up to brush against the ones that were caressing her sides and let out a little squeak as she felt a trail of kisses start against her throat. “So, we’re just gonna… How did you…” The words died in her mouth as Lux continued touching and rubbing higher and higher.

“It was easy,” Lux said between kisses, “after all, what’s the harm in two friends having a little sleepover?”

Talon turned around, wrapped her arms under Lux’s, and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She rolled her eyes as she pulled back. “Yeah, just two girls who are really, really good friends.”

Talon’s final words only just escaped her lips as Lux once again crashed into her, pressing her backwards into the wall beside the desk. She found herself in a familiar position, lifted just off the ground and having to hold onto Lux for support. The blonde made a small squeak as her hands travelled around Talon’s back and pulled away to show off the dagger she found.

“Why are you always covered in knives?” She kept Talon pressed into the wall but let her feet fall back down again. They held each other’s eyes, and after a moment Lux burst into a fit of laughter, letting her head fall into Talon’s shoulder.

As the couple held each other and laughed, a knock sounded on the door. Lux handed the blade back and shot forward, opening the door just a crack, and greeted the person on the other side of the threshold. They exchanged some words, and four men brought Talon’s luggage into the bedroom. Of course, Talon assumed it was her luggage. One of the two bags brought in was the one she had meticulously packed the night before, a modestly sized bag, ensuring that only the most important of her possessions were inside. The other of the two bags was one she had never seen before and while standing upright was easily the size of a wardrobe. It towered a foot over the three men who had carried it in.

As the last of them exited the room, Lux struggled to contain her giggles. “Tally, what is this?”

“I’m going to guess either they sent it to the wrong room, or it’s some awful prank.” Talon stepped around the luggage and began to unclasp the side. As it opened the front flap acted like a door, and the contents within made Talon realize immediately how it got here and who packed it. “My sister sent this without telling me.”

It was filled with a variety of objects, but most of the main compartment was full of dresses and gowns. Most of them were shades and tints of purple, but Talon could see some in golds, blues, whites, and one in a very sparkly pink. They hung from a rod that ran across the top, solidifying to her that Cass had somehow converted a wardrobe into a large suitcase on wheels. She wouldn’t question it — it was probably more odd snake magic. The most suspicious parts of it were the many compartments and boxes that littered the top and bottom as well as several smaller stashed into the door. Each had a little note stuck to it, written in fancy script that Talon had seen enough to recognize as her sister’s. She picked one up to inspect it, read that it said, ‘Packed this because I know Demacian girls are kinky ;),’ and promptly crumpled and threw the paper back into the wardrobe.

“We can talk more about that later,” Lux said while shutting the luggage door. “I think you owe me for last time, yeah?”

Talon sighed and looked to the door to the room. She assumed Lux hadn’t seen the note and hoped that it would stay that way. “We should probably wait until we know we won’t be interrupted.”

Lux’s smile fell and she stepped forward, grabbing Talon’s hands. “Fine, I can wait.” She leaned in to whisper, “But you’d better do exactly what I tell you to.”

“I, uh, yeah. Of course, I can, yeah. Yup.” Talon’s eyes fluttered as Lux continued to advance on her space, pressing their bodies together.

“We can just cuddle then. We’ll have to change into something more comfortable, though, don’t you think?” Lux ran a finger across the assassin’s side, letting her thumb dig into the fabric.

Talon let out a small gasp and squeak, then nodded her head quickly.

Reaching for the clasp of the other woman’s cloak, Lux leaned in as close as she could. Keeping her voice low, she said, “Good girl.”


End file.
